How the wario gang go overboard
Natalie’s outfit Outfit 1: during salsa night, she wears A pink, purple and green Salsa outfit, purple mary Jane shoes, green handless gloves and a red flower fascinatior Outfit 2: yellow sunglasses, a gold ring, gold diamond-shaped earrings, a pink sports bra with gold straps around it, a jade transparent skirt with dark green (seen to be green from the skirt) sequin underwear, and pink lace up heels. Transcript (episode starts with wario and his friends singing vacation) 9-Volt And 18-Volt: My days we're such a chore to get through, oh yeah Back there at home with nothing to do, P.U. Now that I'm away, gonna play all day, woo! I'm gonna stay out 'til they come and get me I want to dance and jump and run! Wanna go out and have some fun, yeah! You can come along, we can sing this song You know we can't go wrong if we're together One week around here Just not enough Two weeks around here Yeah! Now we're starting to do the really great stuff Wario’s friends: Vacation all I ever wanted Vacation had to get away Vacation wish it would never end, oh yeah (Wario’s Friends kept singing) Natalie: Okay. All right, one, two, three...Guys! One...Hold on. Guys, freeze! Wario’s friends: aw! Natalie: lulu, wario, Where have you been? Lulu: Where have I been? come on. "Rules" is my middle name. Tony: Don't worry, family vacations are all about fun. But first we're gonna need to set some rules. Natalie: Let's start with you can't call dibson a bed until everyone's in the room. Good rule. Mona: That's right. (at the ship, love really hurts without you plays) (wario puts sun cream on the floor, the dreamers fell) louisa: ouch Lulu: (clears throat) This is your captain speaking. All kids are now allowed to play on the adults-only Serenity Deck. (at night) 9-Volt: We talked about setting rules, Fronk. Fronk: I'm sorry. I didn't know the agreement meant no fun. 18 Volt: You're allowed to have fun. Fronk: When are you going to stop acting like a child? 9 volt: When are you going to stop treating me like a child? fronk: I'll stop treating you like a child 9 volt: when you start acting like a grown-up! Fronk: I'll start acting like a grown-up when you start... (emma, eva And Hannah singing whip my hair, the boys join in while beat boxing) (natalie came out of the bathroom while drying her hair) Natalie: Hey, girls, not now, please, okay? Emma: Lame! 18 volt: I need to get ready for dinner with the captain. Jordan: We're having dinner with the captain? 18 volt: No, I am. You're staying here. 9 volt: I have to go apologize for everything what Fronk did. Zoe: This is so not fair. Libby: Not to us, not to wario and his friends, and certainly not to the captain, who I'm sure was really looking forward to dining with me. Rhys: Why don't I go speak with 18 volt? Libby: See if I can smooth things over. (Rhys enters the bathroom) Rhys: Knock-knock. 18 volt: What is it, Rhys? Rhys: Well, I would never say this to the others. But, Goodness know she can be totally irresponsible, but I actually have a suggestion. 18 volt: You have a suggestion for me? Rhys: He's been driving me crazy a lot longer than he's been driving you crazy. 18 volt: All right. So what is it? Rhys: Imagine fronk is a spirited racehorse. 18 volt: That's your advice? Rhys: No. I'm not done yet, 18. 18 volt: All right, rhys: so Fronk is a racehorse...And um, Mike, is his incredibly helpful jockey who's there to guide himdown the racetrack of life. But if you hold the reins too tight, that racehorse is going to fight and buck, which is no fun for anyone. But if you loosen the reins just a little... He'll fly right off the trackand crash into the fence. hannah: I know you want to protect us, but, sometimes kids will rise to the occasion if you just show them a little trust. Natalie: All right, guys, room service is on its way. Lights out by 9:00. Libby: 18, question. If we're going to be held captivein this room...Because of fronk! Zoe: Can we at least watch a movie? 9 volt: All right, let's see what's on. 18 volt: You know what, why don't you guys pick a movie? You're old enough to make your own decision. elliot: For real? Eva: Absolutely. Natalie: oh my goodness, (feels his white tuxedo) 9 volt looks so elegant. Emma: Have fun! Eva: Wait, 18 volt, before you go, I made something for you. 18 volt: Wow, it's really... Eva: It's soft so you can sleep in it and I made it with all the colors, so it will go with everything! 18 volt: Great. I'll put it on after dinner. Adam: You could put it on now, so everyone at the captain's table could see it. 18 volt: Nice. A real chick magnet. 9 volt: All right, guys, have fun. And i’m Taking little n-kins to salsa night natalie: But not too much fun, because, I'm still very upset. Jordan: Goodbye, 9 volt. And, hello, ladies! I like my tail shaken, not stirred. Adam: Where are you going? Jordan: To the casino. I'm feeling lucky. Adam: Oh, no. No, no, no, no. 18 volt said... Jordan: 18 volt said, and I quote,"We're old enough to make our own decisions." Adam: He meant we were old enough to choose a film! Well, we're clearly not. Matthew: Check out what Elliot just picked. (a classic film) Zoe: What's wrong with this movie? Jordan: It's for babies! Elliot: Which is probably why the volts with their sisters treat us like babies. Munk up, Rhys. Jordan: There. That's more like it. Rhys: Jordan, please! Emma: I say we go to Salsa Night! Just like n! Hannah: In our pajamas? Eva: I know! (then we cut to people at the casino and salsa night as disco inferno (re recorded) plays) Jordan: we have a winner, yeah. Adam: Rhys! Rhys! 9 volt: (pulls the slot machine) what are these 3 boys at the casino without permission? (At salsa night) Natalie: um, why are these girls at salsa night without permission? Eva: oh no you didn’t Natalie: oh yes you did, huh! Emma: if you win and yeah, baby, they are cool (The three hiss) Natalie: listen to the Spanish! Eva, Emma And Hannah: hit it! (The DJ plays asereje) Natalie: Mira lo que se avecina a la vuelta de la esquina viene Diego rumbeando. Con la luna en las pupilas y su traje agua marina parece de contrabando. Y donde mas no cabe un alma alli se mete a darse caña poseido por el ritmo ragatanga. Y el dj que lo conoce toca el himno de las doce para Diego la cancion mas deseada Y la baila,y la goza y la canta... Aserejé, ja deje tejebe tude jebere sebiunouba majabi an de bugui an de buididipí x3 No es cosa de brujeria que lo encuentre tos los dias por donde voy caminando. Diego tiene chuleria y ese punto de alegria rastafari afrogitano Y donde mas no cabe un alma alli se mete a darse caña poseido por el ritmo ragatanga. Y el dj que lo conoce toca el himno de las doce para Diego la cancion mas deseada Y la baila,y la goza y la canta... Aserejé, ja deje tejebe tude jebere sebiunouba majabi an de bugui an de buididipí x3 (Everyone cheers) (At a restaurant) 18 volt: Louisa, you are awesome in your ruby dress Louisa: thank you very much 18 volt: Captain, they’re both fabulous Captain: yeah, they are cool Ayshah: To mr 18 volt! (Raises a glass) Richard: that’s right, to 18 volt! (Back at the room, 18 volt, Natalie, and 9 volt came) natalie: eh? Libby? Why are you guys watching Jungle Monster 4? Jordan, how could you... Rhys? Adam? Jordan? Girls? (Sees the mess while 9 volt picks up one of these craft papers) Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! 18 volt: I'll be right back! 9 volt, pick up the girls! 9 volt: on it! (then without warning, the lights go out) Libby: It's dark. (Back at the casino) Mona: you look funky in your suit Rhys: thanks Mona: That would make you the youngest winner ever. Rhys: I'm not that young. I mean, I'm hanging out in a casino way past my bedtime. Not that I have a bedtime! No one tells me what to do. Natalie: (entering the casino while angry) Mr Rhys Thang! Rhys: Who's Alan, I wonder? (People are staring at 18 volt and natalie, who are going to get Rhys caught) Woman: that disguise girl? Man: is she from mega party games? Rhys: Anyway. I'd love to chat more, but I've gotta run. (Natalie then grabs Rhys) Natalie: You're in a lot of trouble, young man! Rhys: You can follow me on Twitter! Adam: Rhys? Jordan? 18 volt: Adam? Adam: I wasn't betting. Honest. (two men gave the prize to Adam) Man: Your winnings, sir. man 2: Oh, busted! (then the two grabs Jordan, Adam And Rhys back to the room) Jordan: I didn't sneak out. I mean, I did. But only to stop Rhys. Am I Right. Natalie: There they are, Captain. Captain. (the captain looks furious) (back at the room) Jordan: What's she going to do, make us walk the plank? Hannah: There's a plank? Natalie: no, There’s no plank, but if you guys disobey us one more time, you will be off the ship. And you'll miss the International Music Awards. Do you guys understand? Emma: Yes, N girl. Hannah: uh huh. Eva: Absolutely. Rhys: What if we need to disobey you? 9 volt: And why would you need to do that? Rhys: Well, let's say that you tell me to stay put. "Fronk, if you move from that chair, you're grounded!" natalie: have you got that pocket knife? rhys: um... natalie: hand that pocket knife, give it to me. You could cut yourself. (the next day) mona: it looks like we’re doing the activity ok, i’ll Go and do shuffleboard 18 volt: hey guys, Check this out. In three, two, one. Lights out. Nap time! Tony: Know What, Time to turn punishment into funishment. You get it? 18 volt: Your right, I took the "pun" in punishment, and turned it into "fun," but kept the "ishment." It's word play! 5 volt: wario, We're losing altitude! wario: I don't think I can make it much longer. Lulu: I'm so hungry. ana: Come on, Just one bite. Ashley: No. A nibble? Red: No nibbles. (Thinks) Maybe I can just lick the glaze? The glaze is what's keeping you alive! Kat: Lts high fat contentis creating a waterproof barrier. young cricket: master, I'm gonna starve to death! Orbulon: Actually Guys, there are many other things that will kill you before starvation. Dehydration, sunstroke... Spitz: An island. dribble: No, spitz, an island would probably be helpful. Jimmy t: So if you see one, you should definitely say something. (Sees the island) Look, an island! (few minutes later) Wario: We have made fire! Ana: So, what do we do now? Wario: Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya (With wario’s friends except 9 volt and 18 volt) Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya Oh Lord, kumbaya (cut to near the ocean) Natalie: We're warm, we got a great fire going, beautiful night sky and if a rescue helicopter comes by, they'll see us! Everything's gonna be fine. Good night, guys. Eva: Good night. Jordan: Good night. Emma: Good night. Adam: Night. (Blows the fire) Kidware: Adam! Adam: What? N girl always turns off the light after saying good night. (the next day, the gang saw emily, who wears A black t-shirt with ripped sleeves at the end, orange vest, a brownish beige backpack, beige shorts with many pockets, a wristband that is the same color as the shorts, orange baggy socks, and hiking boots with laces.) Kidware: Emily? Emily: yep, that is me 9 Volt: (reveals his jungle attire outfit) like a rent! (wario’s friends enter with jungle attire outfits) penny: wow, we look like people of the jungle dr crygor: i know, this is warm mike: all those grass skirts. (Kidware came while the boys wear grass skirts and the girls wear grass skirts and bikini tops) natalie: Guys, you look, jungled up! (Rains starts) aaaaaand, it’s starting to rain (Sees a baby chimp) hi momo kidware: momo?! 18 Volt: Yo these animals are like baby animals, yo! 9 volt: hey! you hear me? (Yells) 18 volt! emma: um, your starting to sound like lulu 9 volt: (yells no) 18 volt: what the? 9 volt: (breaths) 18 volt: Oh, well (At a little home, Natalie steps in a hot tub) natalie: ah... 18 volt: (uses short green trunks) maybe I should put them on natalie: um, mr 18? Where are you? 18 volt: i’m Gonna do the take a rest rehearsal (Cut to the beach, Natalie was playing in the water) 9 volt: n kins, is the shore splashing? Natalie: yep tony: i’ve Made something To shake some coconuts natalie: coconuts? (hears tropical music) what the? 18 volt: Sometimes I take a dip out in the ocean Sometimes I take a stroll down to the dock Sometimes I take out my paperclip collection But everyday at 2 o'clock I go and... oh hello there, i’m Doing the rehearsal Natalie: a rehearsal, nice, I would dance around and see your face 18 volt: I look hot, am I? tony: um, yeah (at the forest) tony: where could that volcano be guys? martin: I Don’t know tony emily: (offscreen) But I call this, the bitzblock dive! (at underwater) emily: Hey, treasure? I’m Gonna see them (gets them and then she swam up) hey 18 volt! (back at the forest) tony: What is that rumble? (the volcano rumbles) tony: uh oh... I smell trouble natalie: (screams) everybody! To the raft! (Everyone runs) mona: come on! kat: get in the raft! ana: go go go! ashley: paddle! Paddle! dr crygor: looks like i’m On pins and needles guys 9 volt: Faster! Come on, hurry! (a quiet place in the sea while Natalie Sings vacation) Emma: Now we'll never get to perform at the International Music Awards. Libby: Here, (holds a crown) I want you to have this. Emily: Really? Look, Dunlop, this is a new beginning, for both of us. Eva: even the most perfect gem, cannot compare to your beauty. emily: Yeah 18 volt: Sup? What, no love for Uncle 18 volt? Eva, Emma And Hannah: (points to 18 volt, angry) You put us in cages! 18 volt: Seriously?! Are we still talking about that? New subject, I saved 9 volt’s life. Okay, but I'll be watching you, mister. 9 volt: you would never ask (at Offstage) Natalie: wow, saved Emily’s Story to hollywood Emily: uh huh natalie: according to her story, she got me a beautiful cd case holder (holds up a now cd case holder which is blue) 9 volt: it looks like these baby animals are cuute! Tony: yep, the baby chimp looks cute, the owl moved his head, stuffy the white bunny is sweet, look, baby turtle, which known as mr tortoise (holds a limited purple now sunglass case) look mr tortoise, I got a present! (at the music awards) 18 volt: Sometimes I take a dip out in the ocean Sometimes I take a stroll down to the dock Sometimes I take out my paperclip collection But everyday at 2 o'clock I go and... 18 volt and dreamers: Take a rest 18 volt: I take a rest I put my head on my pillow and my hands on my chest I love being busy 18 volt and dreamers: But sometimes it's best 18 volt: To take it slow Take it easy Take a rest Dreamers: Take a rest (the Audience starts dancing) 18 volt: Sometimes we sang the song at the tropical island Oh, yeah, and dance and sing and did the chant But when your tired of chanting too much There is one more thing we’d take I go and... 18 volt and dreamers: Take a rest 18 volt: I take a rest I put my head on my pillow, put my hands on my chest It’s fun doing the rehearsal 18 volt and dreamers: But sometimes it's best 18 volt: To take it slow Take it easy Take a rest Dreamers: Take a rest 18 volt: Sometimes our body likes to go out dancing Sometimes our body likes playing, too But when your body is tired from playing and dancing There is just one thing to do Just go and... 18 volt and dreamers: Take a rest 18 volt: Just take a rest We Put our heads on our pillow and our hands on our chest It is fun to go dancing 18 volt and dreamers: But sometimes it's best 18 volt: To take it slow Take it easy Take a rest Oh, yes, just... Take a rest Just take a rest 18 volt and dreamers: Put your head on your pillow and your hands on your chest It's fun being busy But sometimes it's best 18 volt: To take it slow... Take it easy... Take a rest A little softer Take it slow... Take it easy... Take a rest Everybody 18 volt and dreamers: Take it slow... Take it easy... Take a rest 18 volt: thank you! Your a great Audience! (at the airport) Flight attendant: I'm sorry, sir, that's full. We're gonna have to gate-check those. 5 volt: Are you gonna charge me 25 bucks a bag? flight attendant: Of course not, sir. It's $25 for the first bagand $40 for each additional bag. Orbulon: I'm a little chilly. Would you mind adjusting the vent? Spitz: But of course. Natalie: You wrinkled my business magazine. Spitz: Sorry. Guess I'll have to read this. Natalie: She's pretty. Wait, that's me. Dribble: All right, head count. Elliot: You like my Jungle Monster mask? Eva made it for me. Yeah! Jimmy t: Out of a barf bag! mona: Nice. natalie: where’s wario? 9 volt: um, I don’t know Wario: Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We're cleared for an on-time departure for Timbuktu. But, If Timbuktu is not for all of you, so please alert the flight attendant by pressing your call button. (the passengers do so) Lulu: um, wario! Wario: Thank you for choosing Air wario. Enjoy your flight! Flight attendant: Missy, please return to your seat, we're about to take off. Sit. Now. Lulu: But he... Flight attendant: Sit! Lulu: No, no, no! (Yells no loud through the universe) Category:WarioWare adventures episodes